


Pretend you never did

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, best friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She was there with her best friend and he was the only one she wanted, that night. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because they don't talk about it, what ever it is, and fucking against a wall in some dirty toilet is better than talking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend you never did

The club was dark and the music was loud.

The strobe lights painted Éponine's dark skin violet and blue as she danced in the middle of the dance floor. Montparnasse danced with her, following each of her movements without even thinking about it, as if he was hypnotised by the sensual swinging of her hips.

Éponine smiled absent-mindedly, her eyes almost closed, her hands in the air and her tight black dress that kept coming up her thighs, baring the smooth skin underneath.

She could feel people watching her, men and women all around her, stranger's hand brushing lightly on her skin, unfamiliar voices saying not very flattering compliments in her vague direction. She felt them all, but she chose to ignore them. She was there with her best friend and he was the only one she wanted, that night.

Montparnasse looked at her, brushed against her and desired her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and fuck her, he wanted her so much he could have gone crazy and she knew it. She felt his eyes burning on her naked skin, his warm breath caressing her neck, his hand that kept flying around her without really touching and getting more frantic and impatient with every passing moment.

Her best friend, her childhood friend, who wanted her so much and yet would have never made a step out of the lines she had traced between them. He paid her so much respect, so much love.

She wasn't thinking about anything when she leaned forward to kiss him, but she gave out a satisfied smile when his slender hands finally wrapped around her waist, shivering but determined, and they held her close to him, possessively.

If there was anyone in that room who could have her, that night, it was Montparnasse.

She licked into his mouth without restraint and ground against him. She felt his breath stop for a second and then his hips rocked back against her own, and his warmth surrounded her, covered her and completely intoxicated her.

She wanted to make him want her, but she was too drunk and already too aroused to care. Once the line had been crossed, it would have been just cruel for her to play with him.

She just had to lean forward, her lips against his ear, and whisper ' _now_ ', and Montparnasse's arm was already around her waist, dragging her away from the crowded dance floor to the toilets. He was kissing her neck as he walked, almost tripping on his feet in the rush of feeling her close and closer.

She leaned against him as he pushed through the crowd into the first toilet he found, ignoring any complaint, her legs already shivering so much she was barely able to stand, and she was glad when he pushed her against the cold, tiled wall, not caring about who was shouting at them, and slid a hand under her skirt, looking for a pair of panties he wouldn't have found.

She let out a soft, shaky laughter when she felt his hand hesitate, but it turned into a deep sigh as he quickly recovered and brought his fingers to brush against her already wet lips.

Éponine slightly parted her legs to make more room for his hand, firmly holding onto his shoulders not to lose balance on her heels. She kissed him fiercely, biting his lips and ruffling and pulling his hair, not caring about the product that should have kept them down. She went ravaging his jaw and neck with kisses, biting on every inch of sensible, pale skin she could reach as he kept touching her, gently, making her shiver every time he touched her clit, getting her to rock her hips against him in search of a deeper satisfaction.

«Tell me what you want, Ep,» he whispered in her ear, sliding a single finger inside her.

She smiled, lightly biting on his earlobe before wrapping a hand around the bulge in his skinny jeans and hoarsely murmur:

«You.»

A shiver ran down his spine. He hastily pulled a condom out of his pocket as she unbuttoned his trousers and lowered them enough to get his erection out. Her fingers were rough against his sensible skin and he shuddered when she started stroking him.

He tore the condom open with his teeth, being careful enough not to shred it, and he handed it to her, who rolled it down his fully hard dick.

He brought his hands on her ass, grabbing it firmly and holding her up as she opened her legs. She was already wet and open when he finally pushed into her, making her arch her back against the wall.

She tightened around him as he started pushing back and forth. She brought a hand to touch herself where he couldn't as he held her up and kissed her neck and jaw and ears and lips, bit and licked her, tasted the sweat on her skin and inhaled her fragrance in the curve of her neck, where smoke and alcohol hadn't covered it completely.

The music was still loud but all they could hear was each other's breaths and moans and whispered curses.

A desperate crush of skin and bones under flickering neon lights, dirty and rushed, hasty hands and hungry mouths and empty souls that look for completion at the bottom of another chasm, searching for redemption in another sin.

It wasn't the first time, it wouldn't have been the last. There was no need to talk about it when they both knew so perfectly what it was that brought them together.

His grip tightened around her cheeks as he came in her, filling the condom and exhaling and leaning his head on her shoulder. She came after a couple more of tired pushes, her nails digging into his shoulder and a long, deep moan escaping her mouth as she shuddered in his arms.

They both sighed as they slowly parted, hands lingering on each other's skin, uncertain lips, reluctant to part. But they did, eventually, slowly, silently. They fixed their clothes and tried to balance themselves on the floor, still shaken by their orgasms.

They went out the bathroom stall and people threw dirty looks at them as they washed their hands. Some girl called Éponine a slut and she grinned as she tried to fix her make up, smudged by sweat and careless hands, thinking that she didn't really knew.

Éponine shook her head to make her hair fall back on her shoulders. She sighed faintly and started making her way back towards the dance floor. The light hurt her eyes after all the time in the dark and she flinched away from it, heading toward the exit.

She didn't know what time it was but it was late and she was tired and she just wanted to be alone.

Halfway through the club, she turned around and looked back at where Montparnasse was standing, a few feet away from the toilets.

Their eyes met and for a second it seemed that, for a change, Éponine might have changed her mind. A spark of hope started blossoming into the boy's eyes as he looked into hers, but then she turned away again, her eyes passing over the crowded room as if she had never seen him.

Montparnasse followed her small figure with his eyes, until it disappeared behind the door and he stood there, alone, with the feel of her skin still on his fingertips and her taste on his lips, and memories of too many similar nights as his only company.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever write real, detailed heterosexual porn. I think I got it right but please, tell me if I didn't. (yes, i'm a straight girl. this is weird, i know) Also tell me if I did, and if you liked it, and if you want me to write more because I probably will anyway.  
> This is inspired to the verses "And you hold my gaze a bit, and pretend you never did, and I'm left standing on my own" from Ladies of London Town by Frank Turner, which have been gracefully given to me by my lovely bro, Sammy, and which have served me as title, also. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, [here's my Tumblr](http://myhearthasbeenwelltrained.tumblr.com/), come say hello if you want :D


End file.
